


Tricky Love

by PotterPerson (Nikkilynnc100302)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romance, Sirius Black is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkilynnc100302/pseuds/PotterPerson
Summary: Sirius knows how much Harry and Draco like each other and decides he's going to get them together.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Tricky Love

Becoming an animagus had been helpful in a lot of situations, especially being so small. When he had discovered his form, a small white kitten, he had been furious. He had always thought of himself as being a strong and dangerous animal. But, after a few days, he was grateful for the form. He was small and agile, perfect for escaping a bad situation or hiding.

Over that summer, he felt grateful once more. His father had banished him from the room again to meet with the death eaters. He had wanted to be a part of these meetings for a long time. For his father to see him. So if his father wouldn't let him into the meetings, he would have to sneak into them.

He pretended to leave the room in a huff, like he usually did, and then snuck back in moments later. He hid behind one of the potted plants that his mother insisted added life to the room.

The first person to enter the room was, of course, the Dark Lord. Draco knew he had undergone a change in the graveyard with Harry Potter. But he had never expected this. Even more unexpected was the man that followed him.

A small, quivering man with thinning orange hair and ratlike features had come through the fireplace with the grace of a bull in a china shop, falling to the floor covered in ash. Both his father and the Dark Lord looked at the pitiful made with nearly identical sneers.

"Get up, Pettigrew." The Dark Lord commanded.

"Yes, my lord. I apologize, my lord." Pettigrew's voice only managed to worsen his similarity to a mouse, somehow making him seem even more pitiful with it's high pitched nasality.

Draco was watching with bated breath. His mother had told him about her cousin, Sirius Black. She had told him that, growing up, they had been somewhat close. But then, when he started going to Hogwarts, he had met James Potter. The two had become inseparable and he had helped bolster Sirius's rebellious spirit. He had inspired Sirius to run away from home and break away from the influence of the Dark Lord. Then, not long after Draco was born, he had betrayed the Potters and killed Peter Pettigrew, leaving only a finger. Now, here Peter Pettigrew stood, very much alive with a missing finger.

Draco's attention was pulled back to the conversation when he heard his own name.

"Draco is growing up very well, Lucius. I hear that he is very intelligent. We could use him among our ranks." The Dark Lord said, now sitting by the fire in a large armchair. His father sat to his left while Pettigrew stood anxiously on his right, wringing his hands like he expected a punishment.

"Yes, my lord, Draco is very intelligent. I'm sure he will make a wonderful follower when he is older." His father had developed an anxious look peeking through his usual cold indifference.

"I was thinking within the next few weeks before school starts again. We could use another spy on the inside."

Draco felt his heart racing. He thought he wanted this. He thought he wanted to be a part of these conversations. But now, when it was suggested that he join the Dark Lord in his mission to purify the Wizarding World, he felt nothing but terror.

"I believe he is still too young, my lord. Draco is only fifteen." His father objected. Draco watched, horrified, as he paid the price for this. The Dark Lord had aimed his wand at Lucius, who was now withing on the floor in pain. He managed to contain his screams, even after a solid minute.

"What you believe about your son is of no importance to me. I own you, Lucius. Therefore, I own your family."

Draco tuned the rest of the meeting out, lost in his own thoughts. He had learned more than he had expected by sneaking into this meeting. Not long after his father's punishment, the Dark Lord and his ratlike servant left. His father left the room not long after and Draco followed him, still staying out of sight. He raced to his room where he quickly changed back and shut the door, locking it behind him.

He fell into an armchair, hiding his face in his hands. What had he just seen? Peter Pettigrew, the notorious victim of Sirius Black, was alive. The Dark Lord had not only decided to make him a death eater but had also tortured his father for even suggesting otherwise. What was he supposed to do now? Follow along with his father and the Dark Lord and pretend he hadn't just seen evidence of a man's innocence? Or find some way of helping his cousin gain his freedom and get away from his inevitable doom?

With so many questions, he decided to speak to the smartest man he knew.

"Sev?" He called out into the dark, dusty house as he stepped through the floo. Draco was one of the very few people allowed to use Severus Snape's personal floo.

"Draco? What do you need?" Severus came into the room and Draco could tell he had been brewing something, like usual. He smelled of potion fumes and his hair was greasier than normal.

"I need to talk to you." So Draco told his godfather all about his animagus, the meeting, and his conflicting feelings.

"That was an incredibly stupid thing to do, Draco. Do you have any idea what kind of consequences you could have faced if you had been caught eavesdropping on the Dark Lord? Not to mention that you became an animagus without telling anyone, an extremely dangerous thing to do." Severus ranted furiously.

"I told Blaise and Pansy. They were instructed to get you if anything went wrong. I would have been fine. But that's not the important part of what I just told you, Sev. I thought I wanted to be a death eater with you and my father. But I'm terrified. I don't want this at all. Then there's Pettigrew. This means Sirius Black is innocent and should be exonerated. He never even got a trial, you know."

"Yes, Draco. I know about Black. Not long after he escaped, he cornered Pettigrew in the shrieking shack with Potter and his cronies. I found them and Lupin there but Pettigrew escaped. Also, it is obvious to anyone that knows you that you would not make a great death eater. Luckily, I know what to do."

Draco listened to Severus's plan and, while he thought it was absolutely insane, he decided to go for it. What other choice did he have? So, he left a note for his mother and packed a bag. That night, when his parents were asleep, he used his animagus to get out of the house through a window undetected. He met Severus about a mile from the gate and was apparated to 12 Grimmauld Place, the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix.

Severus escorted him inside and into a dining room. In the middle of the room was a long table. Every seat was filled with the same people he had been expected to hate since he was born. But he couldn't find it in himself to hate them, even as they glared at him.

"What is he doing here?" Mad-Eye Moody asked. Draco shivered as he remembered the ferret incident.

"He is my godson and he will be staying here. Draco does not want to join his father and has come to me for help. I'll say it so even the mutts can understand. If Draco is not welcome here, I will no longer spy for the order. I won't be able to if I am to keep him safe on my own." Draco was somewhat surprised but he supposed he shouldn't be. Severus had been the only person, aside from his mother, to ever really love him. Sure, he had some great friends in Pansy and Blaise. But Severus had never faltered in his support and love, even if he had trouble saying it.

"Of course Mr. Malfoy is welcome here. There are no more rooms available, however, so he will have to use one of the couches." Dumbledore smiled a twinkly-eyed smile, ignoring the protests from the others.

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore." Draco said, though he was unable to stop a yawn midsentence.

"Oh deary, you need to get some rest. I am sure it has been a stressful day for you. I'll get you some covers for the couch." Molly Weasley smiled at him and Draco suddenly felt guilty for all the comments he had made about her.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley."

Over the next few days, he was actively shunned by everyone but Mrs. Weasley, Severus, and Sirius. Sirius had taken an interest in him when he had discovered how similar they were. They had both run away from home to escape becoming a death eater and the expectations of their parents.

He was laying on the couch in the living room, a book that Severus had brought him propped against his legs, when Sirius had run in with a grin.

"What's got you so happy?" Draco asked.

"Harry is coming tomorrow!" Sirius nearly shouted, a grin across his face.

"Oh." Draco swallowed heavily and turned back to his book.

"You can't tell me that you still want to keep up this petty fighting with my godson." Sirius rolled his eyes and threw himself into one of the chairs nearby.

"Um, no. It's nothing. I'm excited for you. I'm going to go take a shower." Draco jumped up from the couch, not even stopping to pick up the potions book on the floor.

Sirius Black was not a genius but he knew relationships. He had not only been in a few great ones in his day, and was working on another, but he had also seen so many different kinds. So when Harry talked incessantly about Draco Malfoy and his teasing, and also his "stupid, pretty blonde hair", he knew that the boys liked each other. Draco's response to Harry coming the next day only confirmed his suspicions. So he made a plan.

Harry arrived the next day to great fanfare. Everyone was ecstatic to have him with them and, though Harry was angry about not having any contact for the majority of the summer, he was still happy to be with his family. Sirius nearly died, however, when Harry spotted Draco.

"Malfoy." He had said, his voice shocked and oddly pleased.

"Potter." Draco has responded, his lips twitching.

"Tonks told me you were here. I'm glad you got out of there." Harry had smiled at him and, unless Sirius was seeing things, Draco had blushed.

"Thanks." Draco answered. Sirius was infuriated as Ginny Weasley pulled Harry away to try and seduce him, which would clearly not work.

Sirius was completely sure about his plan now.

The next morning, Sirius sent Harry into the room Draco had been staying in to get him the quill he had claimed to have left in there. As soon as Harry was inside and distracted looking for the quill, quietly as Draco was still asleep, Sirius shut the door with a bang. He shot a spell at the door, forcing it to stay locked until they admitted their feelings.

"What the-?" Draco shouted as he was startled out of sleep.

"Sirius!" Harry yelled, banging on the door.

"Oh no. Sirius is never going to let us out." Draco groaned.

"You two can leave when you admit how you really feel about each other." Sirius called out. Just as Draco got an idea for their escape, Sirius ruined that too. "And don't think about using your animagus, Draco. The windows are all locked and there are no other exits."

They both sighed and sat at separate ends of the sofa as Sirius's steps receded. There was a moment of awkward silence before Harry decided to break it.

"So...what do you think Sirius meant about how we 'really feel'?" Harry asked.

"I know what he meant about me. What about you?" Draco answered.

"Yeah."

They lapsed into silence again, the knowledge of their prospective secrets hanging in the air. They both glanced up at the same time, their eyes meeting.

"I guess I'll start." Draco said, his hands fidgeting with the bottom of his shirt. Harry nodded, swallowing heavily. "I don't hate you. I never really did. Over the last few days, I realized that it's more than that. I think I'm in love with you, Harry. I don't know how Sirius knew that, though."

"Oh. Wow." Harry breathed, eyes wide with surprise. Draco started to turn away, feeling nauseous at the thought of rejection and cursing Sirius for playing such a cruel trick on them.

"I'm sorry." Draco said. He refused to look at Harry, who he was sure was excited to tell his friends all about Draco's embarrassing confession.

"I know that I'm in love with you." Harry said, making Draco look up in disbelief. "I have been for a while but I never thought you felt the same."

"Well, now that you know how I feel, what are you going to do about it?" Draco said, a smile starting to form on his lips.

"I have a few ideas." Harry smiled back, leaning in. He pressed his lips to Draco's, using one hand to pull him closer and the other to cup his cheek.

The door unlocked with a click a few seconds later but they were too busy to notice. Sirius, who had been thoroughly chastised by Remus, was happy to sit through the punishment when he saw his godson and his little cousin happy together.


End file.
